


all better

by beigogi



Series: better days [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, bc xk wants to spoil zt too, massage session with zhengkun, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: xukun wants to take care of zhengting, too.





	all better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekkieony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/gifts).



> thank you, l, for the prompt !!!! lmao i had fun writing this dude
> 
> for [@baekkieony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony)!! bc u deserve to relax and unwind from all the stress of exams and ofc some zhengkun to make u feel better ilu <3

When Zhengting twisted his hip a little too much during dance practice, Xukun had been _restless._

The way Zhengting’s face folded in pain had been enough to get him up on his feet where he had been sitting by the mirror (where he was intently watching Zhengting’s performance), running towards the other’s side in a split second because Zhengting’s already wincing and clutching on his hip.

The other members didn’t even have the chance to react before Xukun’s already ushering him out of the practice room, basically carrying Zhengting in his arms, mind and body acting on it’s own in panic.

 

 _“_ You really didn’t have to exert that much effort, you know,” Xukun’s mouth had been running non-stop since then, and Zhengting knows he’s not really mad, he’s _never really mad_ around Zhengting. It shows in the way he knits his eyebrows together as he carefully presses an ice bag on the sore area, gentle fingers curled around Zhengting’s waist to keep him in place, bottom lip jutting out because _you never really listen, do you?_

And Zhengting’s holding a snicker that’s threatening to knock over his mouth because Xukun sounds so amusing when he’s like this, all distressed and concerned. 

Zhengting clips his mouth shut in a thin line just to make sure.

When Xukun doesn’t get a reply, he looks up at Zhengting from where he’s crouched, eyes surveying the expression on Zhengting’s face, noticing the way Zhengting’s chewing on his mouth and he wonders if _he’s in that much pain?_

 _“_ Are you okay?” He asks, softly, straightening back up and placing a hand on Zhengting’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the smooth skin. Zhengting stares for a moment, trying to suppress everything, but then his teeth start to peek from the corners of his upturned mouth and then he’s chuckling. 

Xukun looks torn for a second, like he’s confused, watching Zhengting grip on his hip as he continues to laugh. His hand finds Xukun’s own on top of the ice bag. 

“Why are you laughing?” Xukun asks, but he’s also grinning, finding comfort in the familiarity of Zhengting’s fingers holding his.

Zhengting flashes him a wide smile, the glint in his eyes highlighted by the dark circles around them, and Xukun wonders how he can still manage to brighten up like this despite the exhaustion peaking on his limbs.

“Because you’re so adorable, Kunkun,” he mutters, and the way Zhengting looks at him softly makes his knees weak, and even weaker when he feels Zhengting’s nose against his cheek, nuzzling for a bit before giving him a sweet kiss on the exact same spot.

 

 

 

A week after, Xukun spends the whole day in front of his laptop, typing all possible search items that could help him with what he’s been planning for days. It might sound crazy but Xukun hadn’t been getting proper sleep since Zhengting injured his hip, because the image of Zhengting wincing when he reaches for a box of cereal in the kitchen cabinet or that time his breath hitched while he was laughing too much at Chengcheng’s gag had been creeping up Xukun’s mind like a very disturbing thought being hammered in his skull. 

And because Zhengting’s the type to not ask for help when he obviously needs it, Xukun finds it even harder to watch him go through every single day suppressing the pain he is in. 

 _I’m fine,_ then a smile, then a kiss, then a _have you eaten yet?_ Or something along those lines, then a whole act like he really _is fine._ Xukun has this strange urge to knock him over and shake him endlessly because he should really stop being like this; being so caring and concerned towards others but the total opposite towards his own well-being.

That might have been one of the reasons why Xukun loves him endlessly, the way Zhengting’s so doting and warm and receptive and overall _perfect_ (as Xukun would like to describe him), but it’s also one of his greatest weaknesses, isn’t it? He’s so used to being the one holding so much responsibility, so used to giving himself to the people he cares so much about, so used to looking out for others that he’s giving less attention to himself just like what he’s doing now.

“Kun, I got you that Vitamin C drink from the store. It’s in the fridge, alright?” Zhengting calls from the kitchen, and Xukun responds with a _thanks! Don’t forget to take your medicine, too, okay?_ And Zhengting just hums, arranging the groceries on the table.

_Linkai, come down! I got you a new bottle of shampoo! Justin here’s you cinnamon roll! Ziyi, I bought a—_

Xukun sighs, watching Zhengting go around the dorm to distribute items for each of the members.

 

 

 

Xukun yawns, but quickly blinks away the tears in his eyes because he needs to _concentrate,_ and he won’t stop, not when he’s finally found a solution to Zhengting’s hip problem. So he’s scrolling through home remedy websites, taking note of every step he needs to do to _give the best massage!_ (the ad reads) and he’s been through a thousand sites already that he’s practically memorized the details by heart. 

He’s currently listing down items— oils, the ones you can find in the supermarket— to buy because he’s making his own homemade massage oil just for Zhengting, because he’s giving Zhengting a massage and no one can stop him from doing so. Not even Zhengting. 

He closes his notebook firmly after he’s done, stretching out on the living room couch when he’s set his laptop aside, not bothering to go back to his shared bedroom with Zhengting so as to not wake him up.

 

 

 

“Kun, what the heck are you pouring on my back?” 

Xukun’s fingers are busy squeezing the cream he’s made on to Zhengting’s back, smoothing it over the expanse of skin. 

After hours of agonizingly persuading Zhengting to say yes to the idea, he’s finally sprawled all over Xukun’s purple yoga mat, flat on his stomach, gurgling laughter because he finds this really unusual.

Xukun had been waiting for this day after long nights of planning, and he’s nothing but ecstatic because he’s just about to relieve all of Zhengting’s pain away.

“Myrrh,” he responds, warming up his hands and spreading the cream on the whole area, adjusting himself on Zhengting's back.

“Myrrh? Mmph-“ Zhengting gasps out when Xukun unintentionally presses a little too hard on his shoulder blades.

“Sorry- was that too hard?” He asks, genuinely worried, and when Zhengting replies _no, it’s okay, go on,_ he continues, “yeah, myrrh. It’s supposed to help relax your muscles and elevate your mood.”

Zhengting’s laugh gets muffled on the mat. “You really researched about this, huh?” And a long gasp comes out from his mouth when Xukun actually starts massaging, fingers digging on flesh. Zhengting’s head slumps on the mat a little too hard, because it’s a bit… _painful?_ But he can see Xukun being so careful yet his fingers are heavy on his lower back.

“Are you okay?” Xukun asks, peeking at Zhengting from behind his ear, and for a split second, Zhengting presses his mouth shut to suppress another gasp before tilting his head to the side to meet Xukun’s gaze with a smile.

“Yeah,” he exhales, “yeah, you’re doing great, Kun.” 

And Xukun beams at that, completely oblivious, and Zhengting mushes his face back on the mat again when Xukun goes back to work.

 

 

 

“Flip over,” Xukun instructs after a few minutes of just pure back massage, Zhengting’s skin flushing bright red from the friction. 

Zhengting obediently does as he’s told, flipping over with a small groan escaping his throat, but there’s a smile when he finally sees Xukun properly (who is sweating so much and is looking so spent already, by the way). Zhengting grabs a fresh towel beside him.

“Hey, come closer. Let me wipe your sweat,” Zhengting offers, holding up the towel from where he’s lying down in front of Xukun, but Xukun’s already wiping them away with his sleeves and saying _it’s fine, Zhengzheng. Just relax._

“Okay,” Zhengting responds, hesitantly placing the towel back down. 

“Alright, Zheng. I need you to put your legs up,” Xukun says, hands on his hips, waiting for Zhengting to follow. 

Zhengting gives him a confused look. “Put my legs up?”

“Yeah,” Xukun says quickly. “This’ll be good, I promise.”

So he raises both his legs up, with Xukun assisting him, then Xukun’s legs are suddenly caging his hips with both hands holding Zhengting’s feet.

“What position is this?” Zhengting laughs as Xukun pulls both of Zhengting’s feet across his own torso, putting them together. Zhengting flinches from the sudden strain.

“This is good for your pelvis. It’s important since you dance a lot,” then Xukun’s already pushing his feet down, Zhengting’s legs curving, muscles straining, and he thinks he can feel his eyes popping.

“Oh, woah woah-” Zhengting desperately taps on Xukun’s leg, face red and sweating. He thinks he looks like a deformed tomato right now, legs all bunched up and hips in the air, skin flushed so deep. 

“Is it painful?” Xukun asks, and he still hasn’t let go of Zhengting’s feet. 

Zhengting almost sobs. “A bit.”

Xukun smiles. “That’s actually a good sign,” he pushes a little further, and Zhengting’s outright gasping. “That means your muscles are tensed so we’re trying to loosen them up a bit.”

Zhengting tries so hard to give Xukun a thumbs up, voice shaking when he weakly replies _that’s good, then._

 

 

 

“I just made it a lot worse, didn’t I?”

Zhengting quickly snaps his head behind him to where Xukun’s sitting ang working lightly on his shoulders, the latter pouting a bit and looking so dejected.

Zhengting can practically hear his heart break. 

“No, Kun!” Zhengting’s quick to console, hands finding Xukun’s on his shoulders, gripping them lightly before he turns to face Xukun.

“I just think I didn’t give you the relief you needed because I lacked practice and… yeah,” Xukun sighs, looking genuinely sad, and Zhengting wants to stab himself because if he knew Xukun would look so despondent like this, he would have tried with all his willpower to conceal the pain and look even just a bit satisfied.

He is, though. He really is. There’s no one else that could lift him up so high and give him so much happiness than Xukun, because he knows just how much Xukun is willing to give to make sure that Zhengting knows he loves him, and that he cares, and just how significant Zhengting’s presence is in his life. 

And Zhengting adores him just as much, more and more everyday in fact, and his heart hurts so bad seeing Xukun like this that his hands find their place on Xukun’s cheeks all in one breath, startling Xukun and making him look up to look at his eyes.

Then Zhengting dives in, pushing their mouths together, because the words he was supposed to say are trapped in his throat and he listens to nothing but his instincts instead, hoping this will suffice, hoping it will get the message across— _I love you_ and _you make me so happy._

Xukun’s hands are squeezing lightly on Zhengting’s hips, forehead bumping on the other’s when they pull away. 

Zhengting’s smile is pressed on Xukun’s teeth.

“You’re so silly,” Zhengting whispers, chuckling as his thumbs rub Xukun’s jaw. He moves a bit to kiss the side of Xukun’s mouth. “Thank you, Kunkun. I feel much better now.”

Xukun lets out a breathy laugh, because even though he’s sure Zhengting’s just saying that to make him feel better, he can never really resist him. Not when he’s grinning at him with so, so much happiness in his eyes. 

“How’s your hip?” Xukun asks, rubbing the sore area. Zhengting’s hand quickly finds its place on top of Xukun’s hand, stopping it from rubbing too much. 

Before Xukun can confirm that it’s a stifled gasp he heard from Zhengting just now, Zhengting’s already snuggling his face on Xukun’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

Xukun can feel Zhengting’s breath in his ear. 

“All better.”

 

 

 

(Little did Xukun know that Zhengting had been observing him secretly every night, smiling so widely when he sees “hip injury remedy” in Xukun’s history, almost tearing up when he witnesses, in the middle of the night, Xukun mixing all sorts of liquid in the kitchen, yawning and shaking his head to keep himself up.

He loves Xukun a little too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SO CHEESY im sorry  
> hope u guys enjoyed reading this!! c:  
> /rolls away


End file.
